Brooding
by Rhianikki
Summary: Cole thinks onto his life with Phoebe, and decides something.
1. Cole Ponders

** Brooding  
  
**  
Cole thought onto his relationship with Phoebe. He was her mortal enemy, a demon someone she was sworn to fight, and she was a witch, someone he was supposed to despise with all of his being. when cole thought of Phoebe, he didn't feel even the slightest hint of malice towards her, quite the opposite in fact, he felt an undying love for the little thing.  
  
Cole sighed into the night. He didnt know what to do. He wanted Phoebe to be safe, no matter the cost, but he wasn't sure if leaving her would be the right thing to do. He had so much inner termoil, he just needed to get away. A little time to himself would do him good. He decided then and there that he needed a break, a time just to think. So off into the night he went.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ok this is the first in a series of chapters im writing, but I may leave it just like this! all I ask of you is 1 review, just 1!! come on, be nice, 1 review, and i'll write the next chapter. The more reviews the better it will be!!


	2. Shimmering Away

**Brooding Ch 2  
  
**Cole had decided that shimmering would be the best way to get away, that way he wouldn't leave records of where he went. He didn't want Phoebe to know where his was going to, but he also didn't want her to worry. He was stuck. In the end, after thinking it over, he decided to leave her a note, quick and simple, saying he was going away, and that she shouldn't worry, of try and find him. He went to the dresser drawer and got out a notepad.   
  
_Phoebe,  
  
Please don't worry about my absence, I am taking some time away from you. It is for the best, my feelings are jumbled right now, and I just need to get away, please don't worry, or try and find me, what i'm doing is for the best.  
  
truly yours,  
Cole  
  
_ Cole looked over the note, it seemed all right to him, now all he had to do was shimmer into the manner and put it into a place where Phoebe could easily find it. That seemed easy enough. Cole shimmered quickly into the manner and looked for a place to put the note.  
  
What cha doin' ? he heard a voice chime from behind him. _Oh no._ Cole thought, _Piper._  
  
Cole turned around with a smile plastered to his face, he had to at least pretend to be chipper, even if inside his was cringing at the thought of having to explain all of this to Piper.  
  
Oh, nothing. I'm just looking for Phoebe Cole easily lied, he had thought about telling Piper the truth, then dismissed the thought.  
  
Oh, well she isn't home right now, you can wait for her if you like, she'll be back any minute now Piper said, strangely lightly. Cole assumed that Leo had said or done something that gave her the dreamy look in her eyes. He thought sadly that he probably had never done that for Phoebe, and this revelation only made him more certain that leaving Phoebe was what was best for her. At first he had thought only to leave for a few days, now he thought it would be better to never come back.  
  
No, its all right, Piper would you mind giving this to Phoebe when she gets home? He asked hoping that she wouldn't read it in his absence.  
  
Sure, what is it? Piper asked curiously.  
  
Just a note, will you make sure she gets it?  
  
Yea, of course Piper said, while angling the note so she could read it without him noticing, she suddenly gasped once she had finished reading.   
  
Cole, you ca- Piper started to tell him not to leave, but was cut short. Cole was gone.  
  
*******  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it, my other story says it has 2 reviews, but I can't read them, any idea why? Well, anyway please give me reviews, I live for them. I don't have a beta reader so if you find any mistakes, just tell me, and i'll fix it! Also if you would like to beta for me just e-mail me and let me know! ( beta reading is when you look at the story and find mistakes I didn't catch, if you didn't know. If you beta for me i'll send you the next chapter via e-mail) My e-mail is slayer331@hotmail.com, or if you want to beta you can also put it in your review, thanx! ^_^


End file.
